


A Day for the Doctor...

by JassyK12



Series: Dramas with the Eleventh Doctor Who [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River celebrate the Doctors birthday…





	1. The message

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show Doctor Who or its characters Eleventh Doctor, Amy and Rory Pond or River song. The show and its characters belong to the BBC. No copyright infringement intended.

The Doctor pulled another lever and smiled to himself. Flying the Tardis was never boring to him; he loved steering the wheel and how well the Tardis takes him there.   
He stroked the wheel before hearing a knock on the Tardis door. The Doctor thought for a second. That’s weird, he thought, we're in deep space. Who could be knocking? Unless…   
The Doctor knew Amy and Rory were still sleeping so it wasn’t them. That meant it was only one thing.  
With a grin, he ran eagerly to the Tardis doors, and cautiously opened one. Sure enough, a box came floating towards the Tardis. The Doctor reached out and grabbed the small lighted up box and took it into the Tardis before closing the door securely behind him.   
Just then Amy and Rory came down the stairs, fully dressed. "Doctor, what Is It?" Rory asked. "We heard knocking. It's not another psychic SOS message from another Time Lord is it, like the one we got last time?" Amy asked, referring to the message they got from the time that lead them to the Tardis being personified into a woman.   
The Doctor shook his head. "Everything's fine, Ponds. You see, I have a message for me," he said as he took the small glowing disc out of the box and began reading the inscription on the back. "Well? What does It say?" Amy asked curiously. The Doctor grinned at her. "It says,, 'happy Birthday, sweetie.'" he answered.


	2. Visiting River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets a birthday surprise

Dr River Song looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw the Tardis materialise in front of her from within her prison cell. A few minutes later the Doctor emerged with a big grin on his face.  
"Dr Song," he said. "You got my message?" River asked. The Doctor nodded. "Thanks for remembering River," he said softly, before River got up and kissed him on the mouth.  
"So, where's Amy and Rory?" she asked as they shared a bear hug. "I dropped them off at Oxford Street, London. Amy insisted she buy me a present," the Doctor explained. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here now?" River asked with a smile. The Doctor held out his arm for her to take, which she did. "Come on Ms Song," he said. "I'm taking you out to dinner."  
* * *

River and the Doctor picked Amy and Rory up from London an hour later and they were both pleased to see River. "Will you be staying with us now?" Rory asked. He was carrying the Doctor's wrapped present in his arm while Amy was in the kitchen getting the Doctor's surprise ready.  
"No dear I'll be heading back to my cell I'm afraid. I need to take responsibility and do the time for my crime," River told him. Just then Amy called for River. River, can you turn off the main light please?" Amy called. River did so, and Amy appeared before she, Rory and a River all sang happy birthday to the Doctor with a cake in the shape of a Tardis.  
The Doctor grinned as he blew the candles out. "Thank you Amy, Rory, River," he said happily as he began to unwrap his present. "Oh, you beauty!" The Doctor exclaimed as he saw what it was. It was a collection of bow ties. "Sorry if it's corny," Rory told the Doctor, "but Amy made me go to the store and pick them up," he explained. "No it's not corny at all. It's brilliant! Come here Pond," he said to Amy, who giggled as she ran over and hugged the Doctor. "Thank you all for a great birthday," the Doctor said. "Now you're going to treat River to dinner. You two need some time," Amy told him. The Doctor nodded. "Yep. Off we go. Where would you like to go, River?" the Doctor asked as he began pressing buttons and pulling levers. River thought for a moment.  
"How about planet Midnight? I love seeing those sapphires," she said. "Planet Midnight it is," the Doctor said as he grinned at River before typing in the coordinates.


	3. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and the Doctor enjoy dinner together on planet Midnight...

River straightened her little black dress as she sat at a fancy table opposite the Doctor, who looked a little nervous. They were now on planet Midnight and the Doctor had reserved them a place in the most top notch restaurant on the planet.   
Meanwhile, Amy and Rory were enjoying an evening of their own in the Tardis. The Doctor straightened his bow tie as he tried to pluck up the courage to tell River that she looked beautiful tonight. River giggled suddenly. The Doctor looked at her quizzically. "What's so funny?" he asked as their food arrived. The Doctor had ordered steak while River had ordered tuna salad. "Why are you nervous Doctor?" she wanted to know. "You only play with your bow tie when you're nervous," she observed.   
"I uh, just wanted to tell you you look beautiful tonight, River," the Doctor managed to say before adding, "even more beautiful than those crystals out there." River smiled and found herself blushing. "That’s so sweet of you Doctor," she said as she sipped her champagne. "You don’t look too bad yourself," she told him. The Doctor smiled. "Oh I don’t know about that. Amy's always calling me raggedy man," he told her. River grinned. "A girl after my own heart she is,"she quipped as she began eating her food. "Yes. But here's a crazy thing, River. Just lately I've seen a lot of likeness between you and Amy. Almost as if… as if there's some sort of connection between you two," he told her.   
"Oh? I don’t feel it. What sort of connection?" River asked. The Doctor shrugged. "Just ignore me. I'm being silly," he said as he began to eat his steak. "Yeah you do have a knack for being silly. One of your best character traits in my opinion," River laughed. "Are you making fun of me, River?" The Doctor asked a little hurt. River stopped laughing. "Oh I'm sorry Dotor. I didn’t mean it. You're not silly, you're my sweetie," she told him hastily. "Too right," the Doctor said before holding up his glass. "To us," he said, and River raised her glass before they linked them together in a toast.   
"To us," she repeated before they took a sip of their champagne. The Doctor smiled, but he was still wondering If there was a connection between River and Amy, as he strongly felt their similarities. He would find out soon, he decided as they continued to eat their dinner.


	4. An Evening on Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Amy tell the Doctor the secret of his future?

Meanwhile, Rory and Amy were enjoying their own quiet dinner onboard the Tardis. Amy was in good spirits, until the thought of the Doctor being shot by the astronaut waded back into her mind once more half way through the dinner.   
Rory saw the look on her face and sighed. "You still cant tell him, Amy," he reminded her gently as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I know. But he's our friend. Don’t you wanna save him too? I feel like I've been lying to him all this time, and I don’t know how much longer I can keep it from him," Amy protested. "How much longer WE can keep it from him," Rory told her. "I'm with you Amy. I'll hold you back when you get the urge to tell him. But If you do tell him, just think how he would react. He'd be so… so let down if you told him," Rory guessed. "Let down? I think he'd be thankful that I told him," Amy said. "But were Time travellers Amy," Rory pointed out. "The Doctor wouldn’t like it if we told him. It would be like spoiling the end before the film finishes," Rory added. "That’s a horrible thing to say," Amy argued. "Besides," she added, "time can be rewritten." "Well if you're that sure then why don't you tell him?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.   
Amy was about to argue back when the doors to the Tardis clicked open and in walked River and the Doctor Who were laughing and grinning. They were clearly having a good time. "Ponds!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Sorry to barge in a bit early, we kind of skipped dessert," he said with a wink at River who giggled. Amy grinned. "Doctor," she said with a raised eyebrow, "have you been drinking?" she asked, standing up and folding her arms across her chest.   
"Amelia, me drinking? No of course not," he said before hiccuping which made River laugh more. "Sorry Amy," River said, "we just got a little carried away," she said before laughing again. "But don’t worry, Ponds. We'll just stay here for the night and I'll drive us all back home again in the morning," the Doctor said before staggering up the Tardis staircase. "Doctor," Amy said. "Amy!" Rory hissed, grabbing her elbow. But Amy ignored him. The Doctor turned round and grabbed the staircase rail to stop himself from falling down. "Yes Amelia?" he asked.   
"Doctor, I have to tell you something," Amy said, whichh earns her a stern look from River who stopped laughing when she heard Amy's serious tone of voice. "Amy," she said in a warning tone. Everyone then stared at Amy. "Come on Amelia. What do you have to say? I need to go to bread- I mean, bed," the Doctor said. Amy found herself looking at Rory and River. Finally she said, "you don’t half look stupid when you're drunk, Doctor." This made Rory and River sigh in relief and the Doctor chuckled. "Is that all? I thought you were going to tell me something important. Anyway, come on River. Your rooms opposite the swimming pool," the Doctor said. "Follow me," he added as he turned to go back up the stairs once more. "Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do," Rory called after them which made River laugh again as she followed the Doctor.   
Rory then finished his meal and took Amy's plate. "Rory. I'm sorry," Amy said. Rory nodded and sighed before giving her a hug. "I can't stay mad at you for long," he said, before they shared a deep kiss and began tidying the dinner things away.


End file.
